coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9258 (25th September 2017)
Plot Will sees the open door to his flat and rushes to investigate. Michelle sees that Steve has managed to get out but he tells her that Leanne is still inside. Beth summons Sinead, Kirk and Gina to the factory staff meeting and tells them about Aidan's accusation of Eva. Liz advises a weeping Moira to ditch Stuart. Michelle joins Will just after he hides a picture of her from his bedside table and checks that her scarf is still safe. Leanne is hidden in a wardrobe. Michelle desperately tries to convince Will that Rich is behind the break-in. In her flat, Maria tells Aidan that she doesn't hate him but she angrily rejects a clumsy come-on from him and tells him to leave. Bethany is still subdued and worried as she begins work. Michelle tells Will she has to get away permanently from Rich and he's forced to confess that he's her stalker. In the pub, the factory staff confront Eva and Adam stands up for her, saying it's slander but puzzling Todd as to why he's intervening. Michelle is terrified and Will realises from her eye-movements that she's keeping an eye on the landing. Furious at being duped, he drags her upstairs to see who's there and a fight breaks out with Leanne. She's tripped down the stairs and falls, injured. Steve returns to the flat and saves Michelle with one punch. Bethany gets Craig to the salon to practice her nail work on him. Michelle goes to the police station to be interviewed. Todd is intrigued when Adam again stands up for Eva, this time against Johnny and Jenny. Liz is flabbergasted when Moira moves her things into her flat, saying she's taken her advice and ditched Stuart. Beth, Kirk and Sinead tease Craig about his nails and his infatuation with Bethany. They push him to ask her out. Michelle is pleased when Steve offers to drive her home from the police station after DC Willingham tells her that Will is to be charged. Leanne is to be kept in hospital overnight but is otherwise fine. As Bethany and Audrey chat outside the salon, someone is watching the young girl from a parked car. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *DC Willingham - Gillian Waugh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview room *Elmsdale - Hallway, living room, kitchen, landing, stairs, bathroom and exterior Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany accepts Audrey's offer to work at the salon; Craig's family encourage him to follow his heart; and Liz is forced to deal with the repercussions of her trap. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,221,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes